Finding Silver
by tmcala
Summary: Kenny had pulled away with the biggest grin he'd ever worn in his life, expecting a similar one to be on the face of his friend. -K2 and language-


**Finding Silver~**

Kenny was a moron. A complete and utter moron. What he had just done was so stupid that he couldn't even remember why he had thought it was a good idea in the first place.

Well, he did know why, really. It was because he wanted to. It was because he had spent 3 days straight writing that song, that perfect song. It was because he was the only one who had been able to show up tonight, even though it was Kyle's friggin' birthday. It was because he was undeniably and retardedly in love with Kyle Broflovski.

Kenny was in love with Kyle and when he sang him that song, the song he had worked _so hard_ to perfect, a look crossed over the redhead's face that seemed to scream at Kenny, "Hey, fucktard! I feel that way too!" So Kenny, because he was impulsive and, as stated before, a fucktard, had kissed Kyle.

And it felt so, so, so good. Kenny had never felt anything so right in his entire life. Kyle kissed back. He knew it, knew it like he knew his name or that he had blue eyes or that Cartman's mom was a slut. Kenny knew kisses like some people knew American History. And that soft pressure Kenny had felt against his lips was Kyle kissing back. Totally.

So, how did things go from the two boys kissing to Kenny lying alone in the center of Kyle's bed, trying, but failing miserably to sleep? He sure as fuck couldn't tell you.

All Kenny knew was he pulled away from the kiss wearing the biggest ass grin he'd ever worn in his life, expecting a similar, but more Kyle-like, smile to be on the face of his friend. But he was greeted by the most upsetting look he'd ever seen in his life. Shock and fear and possibly a little disgust all rolled into one expression.

Maybe he'd been imagining that unsure pressure in desperation for Kyle's approval.

Kyle had been flustered, muttering things about it being late and getting some sleep. And that's where they were now. Kyle lay on the floor next to the bed, despite Kenny's protests, and he hadn't spoken in at least 20 minutes. Kenny knew he wouldn't sleep at all.

Things didn't work out for Kenny and he was wondering why that took him so long to figure out. As he kicked the sheets around restlessly, he searched for the silver lining. In a life like Kenny's, the silver lining was important because otherwise the overcast weather every day would surely drive him over the edge. He supposed the silver lining was that he had finally told Kyle how he felt. Even though he could barely breathe he was so upset, Kenny figured this was a small improvement over how it had felt to look at Kyle every day, that smile, those glasses, that hair, and want to be with him. And for that to never happen.

It had happened. For that quick 30 seconds of Kyle's lips against his, his fingers mixing with the frizzy curls at the nape of Kyle's neck, their chests pressed together ever so lightly. It was beautiful and Kenny should be content. But the boy so rarely got what he wanted that all it did was make him greedy for more. Kenny longed to peer over the side of the bed to see if Kyle was asleep or if the redhead was also being terrorized by the thoughts in his head.

Kenny couldn't say exactly what it was that made him want Kyle so badly. He didn't know when it had happened or why. But, it was kind of a pain in the ass. He never really realized how much time he spent with the redhead until all he wanted to do was grab him and run his fingers through all that hair. It must've been the temper, how his face would get all red when Cartman screwed with him. Kenny was always tempted to pinch his cheeks and pat him on the head. Or maybe it was how he was just so _little_. When all the other boys had growth spurts once every year or so, Kyle just steadily grew for a while, slowly. And then stopped. Leaving him shorter and smaller than the other guys. Kenny found him kind of…cute?

And then there was the hair. That red, red, red hair. You could go on a fucking treasure hunt or some shit in there. That's how big it was. Kenny adored it. Kyle simply wouldn't be _Kyle_ without it.

"Hey, Kenny?"

At first, the blonde boy assumed he imagined the voice, so wrapped up in his own thoughts and desires for Kyle to love him just like he loved Kyle. But soon, that fiery hair clouded Kenny's vision and Kyle stood next to the bed, shirtless and shaking slightly. Kenny sighed. He really, really wanted to touch Kyle's skin right now. It was perfect, pale and pocked with random freckles. "Yeah?" Kenny breathed out, nearly silent.

Kyle's face tinted pink, the pink Kenny loved to see when the smaller boy fought with Cartman, and his bright green eyes rolled towards the ceiling, as if he didn't particularly want to look at Kenny while he talked. "I'm not...I'm not ready to do anything…but, would it be OK if I just…held you?"

Kenny let go of a breath he had barely realized he was holding. "Get that cute little ass in here," he replied, the grin from earlier appearing on his face. He pulled back the edges of the covers.

Before climbing into the bed, Kyle eased his pants over his hips, leaving himself only clad in boxers. The redhead laid down in the bed opposite his friend. Kenny listened to his breath coming out in little pants, clearly nervous, and pressed his forehead against his friend's. His blonde bangs tickled against Kyle's skin. Kenny really wanted to jump Kyle's Jewish bones right at that moment.

But, he reminded himself, he loved Kyle and would therefore wait. Kyle was worth waiting for. "I promise I won't do anything," he whispered, as Kyle wrapped an arm around his neck and tangled their legs together.

Kyle let out a shaky laugh, smiling slightly. "I should be worried, based on your track record," he stated. "But I'm not."

Those were, without doubt, the twelve fucking best words anyone had ever said to Kenny in a bed. And, as Kyle would be quick to tell you, Kenny heard a lot of words in beds. They weren't the most romantic or eloquent or nice. But they came from Kyle, his frizzy haired, freckled, hot-tempered friend who he loved despite the basis for 75% of Cartman's jokes and despite the fact that everyone thought Kenny was driven completely by his libido and was therefore incapable of normal relationships, and they were true. And, since Kenny was a professional silver lining finder, they were more than he ever could've asked for.

* * *

**A/N: I'm proud of this. I really am. It's my first real slash and I'm just...proud. Anyway, it was inspired by the book I'm reading right now (The Grace of Guilt) very mildly. I had a pretty hard time titling it...titles are ridiculously difficult for me. I've recently realized that I just flat out love Kenny and I hope I did him justice in this :DD Adios!**


End file.
